


Заткнись и танцуй

by Die_Glocke, WTF_TBS



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Томас — преподаватель в балетной студии своей матери, Джулия берет у него уроки, а Дилан к балету не имеет никакого отношения и просто ошивается поблизости по каким-то ему одному ведомым причинам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заткнись и танцуй

_"Oh don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_  
_I said, "You're holding back,"_  
_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_  
_Walk the Moon "Shut Up and Dance"_

В жизни Таши Бертрам было два главных повода для гордости: ее балетная студия и ее дети. Именно в таком порядке. В молодости Таша была балериной — неплохой, но не выдающейся, так что после замужества и рождения двоих детей о возвращении на сцену и речи быть не могло, за молодыми и подающими надежды уже было не угнаться.

Но Таша не была бы Ташей, если бы не нашла выход из ситуации. Из крепких середнячков, которым никогда не стать примами, нередко выходят неплохие преподаватели, потому что они знают, что такое пахать на результат. А Таша вдобавок к трудолюбию могла похвастаться целеустремленностью, несгибаемостью и деловой хваткой. Поэтому неудивительно, что уже спустя пару лет после открытия «Виннет» стала одной из лучших танцевальных студий не только Лондона, но и, пожалуй, всей Англии.

Томас и Ава танцевать начали примерно в то же время, что и ходить, но на сцену особо не рвались, и Таша их в этом поддерживала: двое толковых помощников в студии — это лучше, чем двое танцовщиков кордебалета. Томаса, честно говоря, не привлекал ни один из вариантов развития карьеры, но за участие в семейном бизнесе ему сходили с рук мотоцикл, бас-гитара и даже сигареты, за которые любой из учеников Таши вылетел бы из студии без права возвращения.

С того момента, как Томасу исполнилось шестнадцать, у них с матерью был негласный уговор: «Ты помогаешь мне преподавать и берешь на себя всех любителей контемпорари, будь они неладны, а я в ответ не обращаю внимания на то, чем ты занимаешься за пределами студии». Благодаря этому уговору они прекрасно сосуществовали вот уже больше пяти лет.

Правда, курить Томасу приходилось на кухне у Каи, чтобы ненароком не подать плохой пример кому-нибудь из учеников (случайно встретиться с кем-то знакомым на лондонских улицах проще, чем кажется). И делал он это в основном тогда, когда ему надо было выпустить пар и пожаловаться на жизнь.

— Она все-таки повесила на меня индивидуальные занятия в летней школе, — мрачно сообщил Томас, стряхивая пепел прямо в чашку с кофе — признак крайнего расстройства. Кая поспешно отодвинула чашку и придвинула вместо нее пепельницу, потому что Томас в таком состоянии мог и кофе с пеплом отхлебнуть. — Она прекрасно знает, как я ненавижу проводить индивидуальные занятия, но все равно подсунула мне какую-то американскую студентку.

— А что ты имеешь против американцев? — напряглась Кая. Ее жених, Бен, был родом из Джорджии, в Лондон он приехал «перенимать бесценный опыт британских коллег», в театре встретил Каю… и буквально через неделю с легкой руки Томаса в их компании появилась шутка про передачу бесценного опыта половым путем.

— В общем и целом — ничего, — поспешил заверить Томас. — Просто с ними работать тяжело. Их там всех натаскивают по методике Баланчина, а мама предпочитает русскую балетную школу. За три месяца не переучишь, да и смысл — все равно вернутся в Штаты и будут танцевать по-старому. Я вообще не понимаю, зачем они в Лондон едут.

— Перенимать бесценный опыт британских коллег, — фыркнула Кая.

— Ну-ну, — задумчиво сказал Томас. Только очередной поклонницы ему не хватало. Не то чтобы он что-то имел против поклонниц в принципе — или поклонников, если уж на то пошло — но связываться с балетными было себе дороже.

На следующий день Томас приехал в студию в половине восьмого утра — не выспавшийся, хмурый и растрепанный. Таша любила ставить новым ученикам утренние занятия, чтобы проверить их дисциплинированность, а страдал от этого Томас, который больше всего на свете мечтал о том, чтобы в сутках было тридцать шесть часов и лишние двенадцать можно было тратить на сон.

Занятие начиналось в восемь, но Томас специально приехал на полчаса раньше, чтобы не спеша переодеться, разогреться и выпить кофе, который дома был под запретом. Да, Томас все еще жил в родительском доме и не видел в этом ничего плохого (кроме запрета на кофе). Тем более, что дом у них, спасибо маминому успешному бизнесу, был достаточно просторный. Пожалуй, Томас с мамой и сестрой в студии встречался даже чаще, чем дома.

Джулия вошла в зал ровно в восемь, уже переодетая и с термостаканом в руке. Томас хотел было лицемерно возмутиться (он-то свое утро начал с кофе), но Джулия его опередила:

— Это зеленый чай. Я знаю, как Таша относится к кофе, это прописано в договоре.

«Пунктуальная и ответственная. Отлично!» Томас мысленно поставил напротив имени Джулии два плюсика, но решил не радоваться раньше времени, чтобы не сглазить. Мало ли, вдруг ему действительно грозит обзавестись поклонницей — просто до ужаса неловкая ситуация выйдет.

В следующие пять минут Джулия сообщила ему, что вообще-то собиралась приехать в летнюю школу вместе со своей девушкой, но у той возникли проблемы с визой, и Томас окончательно расслабился. Хотя как можно было так встречаться, не конкурируя за партии, было вне пределов его понимания. А когда во время краткой передышки они обсудили номер Сергея Полунина под «[Take Me to Church](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-tW0CkvdDI)», Томас растаял окончательно, и предстоящая летняя школа перестала казаться ему каторгой.

В самом конце занятия дверь в зал приотворилось, и в образовавшуюся щель бочком просочился какой-то парень. Томас при виде нежданного визитера нахмурился, но отсчитывать ритм не перестал. Джулия, впрочем, все равно запнулась, остановилась, не дойдя до конца диагонали, и возмущенно вскрикнула:

— Дилан! Я же просила тебя сюда не приходить.

— Ты его знаешь? — спросил Томас.

— К сожалению, да. Это мой младший брат Дилан. Дилан, это мой преподаватель Томас.

— Приятно познакомиться. — Дилан сделал шаг вперед, но Томас с Джулией предупреждающе выкрикнули хором:

— Стоять!

Дилан застыл как вкопанный, тревожно переводя взгляд с сестры на Томаса и обратно.

— В уличной обуви нельзя, — тяжело вздохнув, пояснила Джулия.

— Прости, все время забываю. — Дилан неловко взъерошил волосы на затылке и вытянул вперед руку, в которой был зажат бумажный пакет. — Я тебе завтрак принес.

Эмблему на пакете Томас узнал сразу: это была эмблема кондитерской в паре кварталов от студии, в которой делали просто божественные круассаны с шоколадом. Томас обожал эти круассаны, в отсутствие секса они были самой близкой к оргазму вещью в его жизни, но для балерины это был совершенно неподходящий завтрак. И, вообще-то, ее брату стоило бы это знать. Как и то, что в зал для репетиций нельзя заходить в уличной обуви.

— Очень заботливо с твоей стороны, но Джулии этого нельзя, — заявил Томас, забирая у Дилана пакет. Внутри действительно оказались круассаны, и он достал один и с наслаждением откусил от него сразу половину.

— Эй, — возмутился Дилан. — Ей нельзя, а тебе можно?

— Во-первых, — ответил Томас, прожевав, — это моя задача как преподавателя — ограждать учеников от искушений и наставлять на путь истинный. Во-вторых, у меня отличный обмен веществ.

— Вау. Я же говорил, что он окажется занудой, — обратился Дилан к Джулии, даже не позаботившись понизить голос.

Томас и не подумал оскорбиться: за годы общения с младшей сестрой и Каей он привык к обвинениям в занудстве, да и приоритетом номер один для него в тот момент был круассан. Поэтому он сначала не спеша доел, а затем сказал Джулии, подчеркнуто игнорируя Дилана:

— Мне кажется, на сегодня хватит. Для первого занятия мы отлично поработали. Если твой брат снова захочет тебя навестить, пусть приходит без круассанов и в балетках.

— Он не захочет, — заверила Джулия, подчеркнуто глядя на брата, переминающегося с ноги на ногу у двери. — И балеток у него нет. Он вообще не танцует.

— Танцую-танцую, еще как танцую, — взвился Дилан.

— Это, Дилан, называется не танцы, — рассмеялась Джулия. — До завтра, Томас, приятно было познакомиться.

Томас попрощался кивком и, дождавшись, пока за братом и сестрой закроется дверь, нахмурился и облокотился на станок. Все-таки не зря у него было нехорошее предчувствие насчет американской студентки.

Вообще-то по всем признакам Дилан должен был Томаса раздражать: сорвал конец занятия, притащил сестре круассаны (наверняка ведь знает, что нельзя), да еще и занудой его обозвал. Легкое раздражение, конечно, присутствовало, но в гораздо большей степени Томас был заинтригован. И слегка испуган: круг его общения за пределами студии был небольшой, расширял он его неохотно, и неожиданное желание сойтись с кем-то поближе было для Томаса чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

Впрочем, испугался он зря, потому что Дилан, видимо, получив от сестры нагоняй, на репетиции больше не приходил. Зато на них начала приходить Кая. В студию ее привело желание лично познакомиться с американской ученицей, умудрившейся с первого же занятия заслужить одобрение Томаса. Она терпеливо ждала под дверью, пока не затихнет музыка (сегодня Томас с Джулией репетировали под «Танец феи Драже»), у порога разулась и в зал зашла в смешных носках с узором из мухоморчиков.

Кая правила студии прекрасно знала и беспрекословно соблюдала, потому что была первой партнершей Томаса. Но в подростковом возрасте Томас резко пошел в рост, а у Каи начала оформляться фигура, для балерины, по мнению Таши, совершенно неподходящая, поэтому мисс Скоделарио очень тактично намекнули, что балет — это не ее. Кая с радостью променяла танцы на театр, но в студию к Томасу все равно наведывалась и вела себя просто идеально, чтобы Таша видела, какого дисциплинированного и послушного сокровища лишилась.

Одобрение Каи Джулия получила в первые пять минут после знакомства, и случилось то, чего Томас опасался больше всего: они подружились. И эта была не фальшивая женская дружба, которую Томас регулярно наблюдал в студии, Кая так «дружить» просто не умела. Она не делила дружбу на мужскую и женскую и дружила так же искренне и отчаянно, как делала все остальное.

Наблюдая за тем, как Кая с Джулией увлеченно обсуждают что-то, с балетом явно не связанное, Томас представлял, что произойдет дальше. Вот сейчас Кая затащит Джулию в какой-то новомодный фитобар на ромашковый чай и, прости господи, смузи со шпинатом, где-то через час — позвонит Аве, чтобы познакомить ее с Джулией, а спустя неделю ставшая неразлучной троица предпримет очередную попытку устроить личную жизнь Томаса.

Приглашение в фитобар он вежливо отклонил (на что Кая, конечно же, и рассчитывала, судя по ее довольной улыбке). Почему-то очень хотелось круассанов с шоколадом из той самой  
кондитерской, но Томас из принципа пошел в «Старбакс» через дорогу от студии за пряным чаем-латте. И, естественно, на выходе нос к носу столкнулся с Диланом.

— О, привет! — радостно поздоровался тот (чему так радоваться-то, с легким раздражением подумал Томас). — Томас, правильно? Я тебя сразу и не узнал в этой одежде.

«Этой одеждой» были джинсы, футболка, кожаная куртка и найковские кроссовки — нормальная, в общем, одежда, вряд ли способная сделать кого-то неузнаваемым. Даже если этого кого-то до случайной встречи в «Старбаксе» видели всего один раз в лосинах, майке и балетках.

— Вообще, круто хоть кого-то из балетных после репетиции встретить в нормальной одежде, — не переставал трещать Дилан, не обращая внимания на удивленное лицо Томаса.

— Нормальной одежде? — все-таки переспросил тот.

— Ну, я иногда подвожу Джулию из студии — в смысле, там, в Калифорнии, — пояснил Дилан. — И парни иногда с репетиции так и выходят, в лосинах. Только надевают сверху длинный свитер, хипстерский такой. Обязательно на одно плечо.

— И угги еще, наверное, — фыркнул Томас.

— Не поверишь, но да! Кстати, о Джулии, — сменил Дилан тему, прежде чем Томас успел выяснить, правду он говорит про танцоров-хипстеров или неуемно фантазирует. — Не знаешь, где она? Мы договорились здесь встретиться после ее репетиции, и, я так понимаю, она уже закончилась, раз ты здесь, а Джулии я не вижу.

Томас с мстительной радостью сдал Дилану координаты фитобара, поспешно распрощался и в задумчивости дошел пешком до самого дома, напрочь забыв про оставшийся у студии мотоцикл. Мысли его были заняты американскими танцорами-хипстерами в свитерах и лосинах и самую малость — Диланом О'Брайеном.

Следующие две недели прошли относительно спокойно: Кая, Ава и Джулия Томаса не доставали (больше обычного) и даже не шептались подозрительно в его присутствии. Девушки курсировали между студией, театром Каи и фитобаром, а вечера проводили в доме Сангстеров. Именно поэтому Томас вечерами стал все дольше задерживаться в студии.

Вообще-то для собственного удовольствия он танцевал очень и очень редко. Томас показывал ученикам па, если нужно было — становился в пару с Авой или Ташей, когда не было учеников — повторял заученные партии, чтобы оставаться в форме. Но танец для него практически всегда был работой и почти никогда — удовольствием. Может, потому что Томас с самого детства был слишком хорошо знаком с закулисной кухней, а может, у него просто было другое призвание, которое он пока еще не нашел.

Иногда он слегка завидовал ученикам, даже после нескольких часов изнурительных репетиций уходившим из студии с улыбкой на лице. О сцене Томас по-прежнему не мечтал, но порой ему хотелось понять, каково это — когда танец рождается не из техники, а из эмоции, ощущений, как у обожаемого Ташей Барышникова (поэтому отец и ушел из семьи — не выдержал конкуренции с постоянным незримым присутствием Барышникова) или того же Полунина, которого они на днях обсуждали с Джулией. 

Если Таша и заметила, что Томас стал больше времени проводить в студии после окончания занятий, то виду не подала, а девочкам вообще было все равно: найдя друг друга, они словно забыли о его существовании. Нет, Томас все так же занимался с Джулией, подвозил Каю до театра на своем мотоцикле и завтракал в компании Авы, если им обоим не нужно было вставать в несусветную рань, но когда эти трое собирались вместе, Томас оказывался лучшем случае где-то на периферии их внимания.

Это и заставило его расслабиться — непростительная ошибка для человека, большую часть жизни знакомого с Каей и Авой. С ними надо всегда держать ухо востро, потому что стоит хоть на секунду потерять бдительность — и ты друг обнаруживаешь себя в ночном клубе одетым в свои самые узкие джинсы и футболку с надписью «I buried Paul»* — подарок Авы на день рождения.

Клуб был небольшим, из тех заведений, о которых знают только избранные, а все остальные проходят мимо, не обращая внимание на невзрачную дверь в кирпичной стене без вывесок и табличек. Судя по тому, что Каю здесь знал как минимум каждый второй, в клубе собиралась в основном театральная тусовка. Томасу даже показалось, что он заменил в толпе пару Ташиных учениц, но утверждать наверняка было сложно.

— «Лонг-Айленд»? — спросила Кая, придвигая Томасу бокал с коктейлем. Она прекрасно знала, что он предпочитает пиво, поэтому самый крепкий лонг-дринк в меню явно был частью какого-то хитроумного плана. Хотя всем остальным, включая Бена, тоже принесли «Лонг-Айленд», так что, возможно, в клубе просто была какая-то акция. Или Кая банально хотела напиться.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — пробурчал Томас. — По-моему, нам принесли лишний коктейль. Или это акция «купи пять коктейлей и получи шестой бесплатно»?

— Все правильно. Еще должен Дилан подойти, просто он опаздывает, — пояснила Ава.

Томас хотел было спросить, откуда она знает Дилана, но вспомнил, что сам отправил его в тот фитобар, где спелось это коварное трио.

— Ты же не думал, что я оставлю брата на произвол судьбы? — улыбнулась Джулия. — О, кстати, а вот и он.

— Добрый вечер, леди, — поздоровался Дилан. — Вам кто-нибудь говорил, что вы выглядите, как подружки невесты на девичнике?

Кая, Джулия и Ава были одеты в футболки разного кроя, но с одинаковой надписью «Bitch Please», так что в замечании Дилана был определенный смысл — и полное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения.

— Ну почему же «как»? — загадочно протянула Кая с той самой интонацией, от которой Томасу становилось не по себе, потому что она говорила о том, что Кая наверняка что-то задумала. Дилан, судя по всему, тоже моментально почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и Бен поспешил его успокоить: — Это она так шутит.

Когда Бен успел познакомиться с Диланом, Томас и знать не хотел.

— Я хочу танцевать! — объявила Ава. — Томас, пойдем!

— Нет уж, я с тобой ничего, кроме па-де-де, танцевать не собираюсь. Я вообще думал, что иду в бар, а не в ночной клуб.

— Ну и ладно, — Ава показала ему язык. — Дилан?

— С удовольствием!

Кая потащила Бена на танцпол вслед за Авой и Диланом, а Джулия сказала, что присоединится к ним, как только допьет коктейль.

— Ты же говорила, твой брат не танцует, — сказал Томас, наблюдая за Авой с Диланом — который, слава богу, держался от его сестры на почтительном расстоянии.

— Я имела в виду классический балет, — пояснила Джулия. — Дилан перепробовал кучу направлений и ни в одном себя не нашел. Говорит, рамки его сковывают. Вообще, он танцует для удовольствия, а на технику ему плевать. И на мнение окружающих тоже.

Томас кивнул, не сводя взгляда с Дилана. Пожалуй, нельзя было сказать, что он танцует красиво. В его движениях не было плавности, отточенности, зато была самозабвенность и экспрессия, как у Полунина, как у Барышникова — только без их техники. Экспрессия, которой Томас не мог добиться от своих учеников, потому что, откровенно говоря, не знал, как ее добиться от себя самого. Он мог научить технике, потому что сам был старательным учеником, но он никогда не жил танцем.

— Я обещала потанцевать с ними, как допью. — Джулия коснулась плеча Томаса, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и продемонстрировала пустой бокал.

— Да, конечно. Иди.

— Если я оставлю тебя тут киснуть в одиночестве, Ава меня убьет. Пойдем, развеемся. Ты когда в последний раз танцевал для собственного удовольствия?

— Я каждый день танцую.

— Я тебя не об этом спросила. Я спросила, когда ты в последний раз танцевал для собственного удовольствия? — отсутствие ответа Джулия посчитала вполне удовлетворительным ответом и потянула Томаса за руку, заставляя встать со стула. — Одну песню.

На танцполе Томас моментально оказался в оцеплении из Джулии, Авы, Каи и даже Бена (предатель!). Дилан же танцевал чуть в стороне ото всех, полуприкрыв глаза, как живая иллюстрация к выражению «Танцуй, как будто никто не видит». Томас честно пытался расслабиться и отдаться музыке, но вместо этого все время находил глазами Дилана, а когда заставлял себя отвернуться, то встречался со смешливым взглядом Каи или понимающим — Джулии.

Трек сменился — судя по восторженным визгам, это был какой-то последний хит — и Томас вдруг обнаружил себя рядом с Диланом. «Заткнись и потанцуй со мной», — проартикулировал тот, подпевая солисту, и протянул руку, но не стал тащить Томаса за собой, как это сделала Джулия, а дождался, пока тот возьмет ее сам.

Возможно, это все действительно подстроили девчонки, которых хлебом не корми — дай влезть не в свое дело, но Томасу было все равно. Потому что впервые в жизни в голове не звучало назойливое «раз-два-три-четыре», сопровождаемое монотонным стуком трости по паркету. Музыка вела сама, а рука Дилана на талии не давала сбиться с пути.

Несмотря на то, что Дилан создавал впечатление человека, который танцует сам по себе, он оказался очень чутким партнером. Он не вел, а скорее направлял, позволяя Томасу сохранить иллюзию независимости, и тот даже не заметил, как расстояние между ними сократилось, а трек сменился на что-то медленное.

— Надо же, а я думал, что ты зажатый балетный сноб, — сказал Дилан на ухо Томасу — и когда они успели оказаться так близко?

— А я думал, что ты наглый самоучка, — в тон ему ответил Томас.

— Туше, — рассмеялся Дилан. — Кстати, они мне не сказали, что ты здесь будешь. Наверное, боялись, что я не приду.

— Я тебе настолько не нравлюсь?

— Ну, я же думал, что ты зажатый балетный сноб.

— Даже после того, как увидел в «нормальной одежде»? — не удержался Томас.

— Может, это твой способ маскировки, — фыркнул Дилан. — На самом деле, я понял, что ты нормальный парень, еще когда ты при мне схомячил половину круассана с шоколадом. Ну, и Джулии ты нравишься, а ее мнению я доверяю.

— Как просто, оказывается, тебе понравиться, — улыбнулся Томас.

— На самом деле — нет, — покачал головой Дилан. 

Едва закончилась песня, Томас, извинившись, высвободился из объятий Дилана и направился к столику, где остались его сигареты и зажигалка. Курил он в последнее время очень редко, но сейчас ему определенно нужна была сигарета, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.

Накинув куртку, он вышел из душного клуба на прохладную улицу и устало прислонился к кирпичной стене. Не успел Томас сделать и пары успокоительных затяжек, как услышал голос Дилана:

— Ты когда-нибудь делаешь то, что хочешь?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. — Томас пожал плечами и протянул Дилану пачку и зажигалку — Джулия как-то упоминала, что он курит.

— Ты почти все время проводишь в студии, — пояснил Дилан, — но страстным любителем классического танца тебя явно не назовешь. Семейные обязательства, так?

Томас кивнул.

— А чем ты занимаешься для души?

— У меня есть гитара. И мотоцикл.

— И когда ты в последний раз играл на гитаре? Или катался на мотоцикле просто так, а не использовал его как альтернативу общественному транспорту?

Тут Томасу крыть было нечем. Кая уже не раз пыталась с ним об этом поговорить, но он постоянно переводил разговор на другую тему — отвлечь Каю было проще простого. А вот Дилан застал его врасплох.

— Я так и думал, — сказал Дилан и добавил с ужасным британским акцентом: — В день, когда ты поймешь, чего на самом деле хочешь, по улице промарширует парад. Семьдесят шесть чертовых тромбонов**.

— «Баффи»? Серьезно? — расхохотался Томас. — Тебе нравится Спайк?

— Не-а. Оз. Оборотни мне всегда нравились больше вампиров, — ухмыльнулся Дилан. — Но я не шучу. Мне кажется, тебе надо прислушаться к своим желаниям и хоть раз сделать то, что ты хочешь, а не то, чего от тебя ожидают. Ты ведь и в клуб пришел, потому что они тебя фактически заставили.

— Думаешь, я хочу отсюда уйти?

— Это ты мне скажи.

— Хочу, — признался Томас и после секундной паузы добавил: — С тобой.

Последние слова он ляпнул, не подумав, но совершенно искренне, следуя совету Дилана, и моментально приготовился обратить все в шутку.

— Мы с Джулией снимаем квартиру в двух кварталах отсюда, — спокойно сказал Дилан, как будто именно этих слов от Томаса и ожидал. — Напишу ей смс, чтобы переночевала у Каи.

Выудив из кармана телефон, Дилан отправил сестре сообщение. Ответ пришел практически мгновенно.

— Она дает нам свое благословение и просит, чтобы мы держались подальше от дивана. А еще говорит, что Кая ей проспорила десять фунтов. Ты не знаешь, о чем они спорили?

— Догадываюсь, — вздохнул Томас. — Но тебе об этом лучше не знать. Ты ничего в клубе не оставил? Нет? Тогда пойдем.

Квартира, которую снимали Дилан с Джулией, оказалось крошечной — две тесные спальни, ванная и кухня-гостиная, добрую треть которой занимал видавший лучшие дни диван, казалось, способный рассыпаться от одного только взгляда.

— Джулия всерьез подумала, что мы решим заняться сексом на этом? — спросил Томас, кивнув в сторону дивана.

— А мы собрались заниматься сексом? — лукаво прищурился Дилан.

— А есть другие варианты?

— Нет, просто рад слышать, что ты можешь произнести слово «секс», — ответил Дилан с ухмылкой. — Думал, вы, балетные, все такие высокоморальные.

— Придурок, — улыбнулся Томас и притянул Дилана к себе. — Сейчас я тебе покажу высокоморальность.

В спальне Дилана даже кровати не оказалось — только матрас на полу размером чуть ли не со всю комнату.

— Аскетично, — заметил Томас, стаскивая футболку и чертовы узкие джинсы и растягиваясь на матрасе.

— Зато падать невысоко, — парировал Дилан, бесцеремонно рухнув рядом. — Так что ты там говорил о высокоморальности?

Вместо ответа Томас поцеловал Дилана — нежно и не торопясь, как будто они не сексом собрались заниматься, а прощались на крыльце после первого свидания в старших классах школы. Обычно Томас в постели был смелее, но ему понравилось, как Дилан чутко вел его во время танца, поэтому и сейчас он решил отдать инициативу в чужие руки. Дилан, к счастью, догадался, чего от него ждут, и углубил поцелуй, прижимая Томаса к себе.

Секс часто сравнивают с танцем, и Томас с этим сравнением был согласен: и то, и другое казалось ему набором па — заучи и повторяй в произвольных комбинациях. Но встреча с Диланом дала ему понять, что он был техничным, но весьма средним танцором — и, вероятно, таким же любовником?

Дилан в сексе был так же непредсказуем, как и в танце: невесомые поцелуи сменялись не болезненными, но ощутимыми укусами, руки то нежно ласкали, то сжимали до синяков. Но непредсказуемость эта не пугала: под Дилана легко было подстроиться, он, как и в танце, ненавязчиво направлял, ни на секунду не забывая о партнере. Подставляя шею под жадные поцелуи и зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке Дилана, Томас задумчиво пробормотал:

— Врожденный талант.

— Что? — недоуменно спросил Дилан, вскидывая голову, и приподнялся на локтях, нависая над Томасом.

— Ничего. — Томас покачал головой. — Не обращай внимания. Заткнись и потанцуй со мной, — попытался пошутить он. Когда Томас нервничал, с его чувством юмора происходили странные вещи.

— Потанцевать — с удовольствием, — выдохнул Дилан, наклонившись к самому уху Томаса и прихватив зубами мочку. — Но затыкаться и не планирую.

Он провел кончиком носа вниз по шее, поцеловал выступающую ключицу, адамово яблоко, оставил дорожку легких поцелуев на щеке и прошептал во второе ухо: 

— Если бы я не знал, что ты занимаешься балетом, я бы все равно сразу это понял. — Сделав паузу, он слегка отстранился, не спеша провел кончиками пальцев по груди Томаса, напряженному прессу, погладил сильное бедро, а потом обхватил рукой стоящий член и продолжил: — По осанке, мускулатуре, тому, как ты двигаешься. Хотел тебя с первой встречи.

— Об артистах балета многие фантазируют, — севшим голосом ответил Томас, толкаясь в руку Дилана. — Если не считают их фригидными снежными королевами.

— Только их обычно интересует, насколько широко вы можете развести ноги и как сильно — прогнуться в пояснице, — сказал Дилан, обвел большим пальцем головку, вызвав у Томаса удивленный вздох, и продолжил ласкать его все в том же неспешном ритме. — Как будто балет — это только растяжка.

— Не только, — ответил Томас, понимая, куда клонит Дилан, и притворно расслабился, усыпляя бдительность, а потом резким движением перевернул из обоих, оказавшись сверху. Кто сказал, что в танце должен все время вести кто-то один? — А еще и сила.

— Ммм, — согласился Дилан, откинув голову назад и прикрыв глаза. — Мне вот интересно, сможешь ли ты удержать меня, трахая у стены. Или прижать мои запястья к кровати так, что останутся синяки.

— И почему я об этом только сейчас узнаю? — поинтересовался Томас.

— Я хотел убедиться, что ты не фригидная снежная королева, — рассмеялся Дилан и немедленно поплатился: Томас с силой прихватил зубами место, где плечо переходит в шею, и тут же оставил на отметине успокаивающий поцелуй.

— И когда убедился? — спросил он, медленно скользя членом по члену Дилана.

— Когда с тобой потанцевал, — ответил Дилан. Он вскинул бедра, чтобы еще теснее прижаться к Томасу, но заданный им темп нарушать не стал, признавая за ним право вести. Благодаря словам (и действиям) Дилана Томас чувствовал себя гораздо уверенней, но все-таки поинтересовался, не решаясь полностью положиться на инстинкты:

— Есть предпочтения?

— В смысле — сальса или джаз-фанк? — переспросил Дилан с наигранным непониманием.

— Очень смешно.

— Прости, — раскаяния в голосе Дилана не было ни капли. — Удиви меня.

После слов Дилана о силе так просто было бы осуществить его фантазию: взять, прижимая к матрасу всем своим весом, и лишний раз доказать (кому? зачем?), что балет — это не обязательно хрупкость и требовательность. Но он попросил удивить его, да и зачем искать простые пути? Силу можно продемонстрировать по-разному.

Упираясь перепачканными в смазке пальцами в плечи Дилана, Томас медленно опустился на его член. Дилан машинально положил руки ему на бедра, и Томас замер, ожидая, что ему попытаются навязать темп и ритм. Но Дилан, поймав его вопросительный взгляд, просто кивнул: этот танец за тобой. Сделав длинный выдох (он и не заметил, как задержал дыхание), Томас начал двигаться: первое движение бедер — как первый шаг по паркету, после которого растворяешься в музыке, и лишь постоянное ощущение партнера рядом не дает полностью оторваться от реальности.

Возможно, танцором Томас был весьма средним, но зато учеником — очень старательным. Причем, если верить довольной улыбке Дилана после оргазма, не только в танцах.

— А еще я фантазировал о сексе у станка, — сонно пробормотал Дилан куда-то в плечо Томасу.

— Заткнись и спи, — улыбнулся Томас.

**Author's Note:**

> * Отсылка к городской легенде о смерти Пола Маккартни, согласно которой Маккартни погиб в 1966 году и был заменен двойником. Томас сыграл роль Маккартни в фильме «Стать Джоном Ленноном».  
> ** Дилан цитирует сериал «Баффи — истребительница вампиров»: “The day you suss out what you do want, there'll probably be a parade. Seventy-six bloody trombones” (7-я серия 6-го сезона).


End file.
